


Taken

by Honeywastaken



Category: Dre smp
Genre: Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeywastaken/pseuds/Honeywastaken
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	Taken

Tommy was whimpering.. Who had taken him hostage, and why? The last thing he could remember was lying down in that nice man's house. Tommy smiled thinking about him. That guy sure was a hottie, and seemed to like Tommy.  
He felt something press against his neck, like a pair of lips.. he shuddered it felt so cold..  
He was pretty sure he wasn't wearing any clothes, and he had a blindfold on..  
He could feel a pair of cold, leather gloved hands on his upper thigh.  
The kept getting higher, and higher… And… oh god.. not there…  
The hand wrapped around his dick, at first slowly pumping it. Tommy felt himself getting hard, he bit his lip to hold back moans.  
The hand sped up, and Tommy tilted his head back, panting a bit. He felt so close.. so clo-  
The hand stopped, and I felt something cold be put on it.. What was it?  
He didn't have time to question, since he felt something go up his but, then out, and in again.  
Tears sprang to his eyes, as he whimpered.. Oh god this hurt..  
The person we being so hard, and rough. Tommy grunted, as it somehow managed to speed up. He felt something coming from his hole, and drip down his legs…  
He'd been ripped.. Oh fuck this hurt… How was this supposed to feel good?  
Finally the person came inside him, grunting as he felt a stinging feeling in his ass, since, well he had been ripped..  
His hole was now gasping, with blood and the person's seed spilling out.  
Oh thank god, the tou-..  
“Open,” the person pushed his member towards his closed mouth.  
Tommy shook his head.  
The man scoffed, and pulled his hair, making Tommy open his mouth to cry out in pain.  
The man took his chance, and put it in the Italian’s mouth, thrusting in and out if it at a high pace, it wasn't too long before he came again, this time in the back of the boy's throat, “You'd better swallow that you little bitch,” the man hissed.  
Tommy didn't argue so he did so. How awful it tasted..  
After a bit, after nothing else happened Tommy openly let out a cry. How did he get into this? How?!


End file.
